


Scarves

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ASoIaF/HP fusion, Angst, Clothing Kink, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, House Scarf Fetish, School Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery really likes when Sansa wears her scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same verse as Starcrossed, but before Margaery graduates. I'm apparently headcanoning the Starks as somewhat Weasleyish and the Tyrells as the Malfoys... or something, even when all this time I though I was drarrying the girls. Weird... And apparently this is set after the final fall of Voldemort. Or something. I hate that I'm not writing this in any sort of chronological order...

Margaery really likes seeing Sansa dressed in nothing but a house scarf. Not Sansa’s Gryffindor coloured one but Margaery’s own Slytherin colours. And she really gets a kick out of it when they’re in Sansa’s dorm, in Sansa’s canopy bed behind closed curtains, Sansa blushing at her as Margaery tastes her, as Margaery makes her whimper… while wearing the scarf.

 

And there’s is a special pleasure for Margaery in having Sansa lick and touch her, the scarf draped around her neck…  

 

Of course, Sansa does sometimes wear Margaery’s scarf out of bed, but then she’s also clothed, making it less fun and exciting. Even when it’s a thrill to so flaunt tradition and don each other’s house colours, for in those occasions Margaery of course wears Sansa’s own Gryffindor red and gold to match the green and silver. 

 

It always makes a ruddy blush come over to stain Sansa’s cheeks when Margaery does it, so it’s an added bonus to the whispers of others when they’re seen. In their two years as a couple, before Margaery leaves Hogwarts after her seventh year, they become a fixture in the corridors, in Hogsmeade, in Gryffindor tower. Margaery should suffer disdain and mistrust, from her own housemates if no-one else, but there’s little of that. 

 

The War changed that, at least.  

 

And Margaery is so obviously head over heels for Sansa, spurning all offers that come from those who would, through the old alliances of Britain’s wizarding community, be more ‘suitable’ for her to date. Yet she wants no-one but Sansa, nevermind that she’s a Stark.

 

To Margaery she’s just Sansa, her red-haired Gryffindor girlfriend in nothing but a Slytherin scarf and a pretty blush. And to Sansa Margaery is just Margaery. And they’re just them, and to them that’s enough, hang house rivalries. 

 

But all good things come to an end.


End file.
